


Seal Team Whumptober 2020

by FollowingDestiny



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Cages, Clay Spenser Whump, Hurt Clay Spenser, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Protective Team, Torture, Whipping, Whump, Whumptober 2020, restrained
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowingDestiny/pseuds/FollowingDestiny
Summary: I know I'm late to the party, but this is my addition to Whumptober 2020!I plan to update all 31 prompts when I can!
Comments: 43
Kudos: 131





	1. Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020 prompt no. 1 Let's Hang Out Sometime - Waking up restrained/ Shackled/ Hanging

Clay was being jostled about in the back of the van. One of the wheels went over a deep pothole which caused his head to bump quite harshly against the floor. _Ow_ . With his vision blurred and memory foggy, he wondered where the hell he was. Last thing he remembered was walking home from the bar in Mexico, he lost focus of his surroundings for one moment to look at a new text message and then.. And then?

Fighting. Defending himself? _Yeah, that’s right_. There was a group of five young men, members of the cartel most likely. Although Clay had plenty of training and experience with hand to hand combat, five men against one while being slightly intoxicated had him at a major disadvantage.

The van went over another bump which brought Clay’s clouded thoughts to the present. He used his training and remained still so as not to arouse suspicion and assess his situation from head to toe. He felt pain at the back of his head, most likely from being knocked out, thinking about his blurry vision, he probably had a concussion.

His shoulders were aching from his arms being wrenched behind his back. He could feel bindings around his arms at his elbows and again at his wrists. _Rope?_ It felt coarse enough, and tight enough too. If he didn’t get out of those quickly, it would badly affect the circulation to his hands, his ability to operate again would be in question.

Continuing his assessment, he determined no major damage to his torso, albeit plenty of what felt like bruises. And to finish off, his ankles were bound together. Another few moments passed and his vision started to clear. Lying on his side, there wasn’t too much to see. Carefully, he moved to lie on his back, but was stopped short with a kick to his back and yelling in Spanish. He could understand what they were saying of course, Spanish being one of the ten languages he could speak. Clay decided to keep that advantage a secret from his captors. Being called all the foulest names under the sun, Clay feigned a look of confusion. 

The van crept to a stop and Clay could hear the doors open and slam shut, more voices were shouting to each other. Simultaneously, the back doors opened and multiple hands grabbed at him. His struggling was futile, with bound limbs it was impossible to break free. He took in as much as he could of his surroundings, anything that could tell him where he was or whose company he was in. It seems Clay was right, the drug cartel that has corrupted Mexico was holding him hostage.

_Do they know I’m American? That I’m a Navy SEAL, or just a naive tourist who stupidly went for a drink on his own at night._ His brothers would notice something was up when he did not return before curfew. The op didn’t go they way it was supposed to and Clay wanted to let off steam on his own for a while, looking back on his decision, he decided that he made a stupid error going off on his own.

Clay was brought to a dark and dirty room and dumped into a chair. His captors adjusted his bonds to anchor him to the chair. His hands were beginning to feel tingly and the tips of his fingers were starting to go numb. He was in a dire situation with one of the world’s most dangerous cartels. He could only hope that his brothers would find him, storm the place and rescue him. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. In the Hands of the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 of Whumptober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 of Whumptober - In the Hands of the Enemy - "Pick who dies"/ Collars/ Kidnapped

~~"Pick who dies"~~ / ~~Collars~~ / Kidnapped

Sonny, Ray, Trent, and Brock were on the rooftop enjoying ice cold beers while laughing at a silly story Sonny swore was true, something about the most venomous snake in Mexico. It wouldn’t be a proper mission without Sonny being terrified of the most dangerous creature of the country they were in. In Mexico, it was the Fer-de-lance serpent. It was very venomous and very deadly. 

Sonny just finished telling his brothers an over exaggerated story when Jason walked over to them with Mandy following, not too far behind.

“I’m tellin’ ya! ‘Course you bunch don’t believe me. Y’all won’t be laughing when this snake, which is seven feet long might I add, is in front of you and then you’ll all come crying to me. And I might not be feeling so merciful!” Sonny protested but his words were met with more laughter with Jason and Mandy joining in.

Drinks and chatter went on for some time before Lisa strode onto the roof with a concerned look that sobered up the group as soon as they saw it.

“Chat on the dark web has been intercepted by the communications team about the Mexican cartel. They’re bragging about kidnapping an American citizen and holding them for ransom. Orders have come from above that since we’re already on the ground in Mexico, Bravo will carry out the rescue.”

Sonny remembered texting Blondie, reminding him about curfew. He checked his watch, it read 22:00, a half hour past curfew. Clay knows better than to be late. _Where is he? Did he get in some sort of trouble?_ Sonny dialled Clay’s number. “Come on Goldilocks,” he whispered into his phone, “Don’t make me report your late ass to Jase.” It rang out. He tried again with the same result. An uneasy feeling planted itself in his gut. _Clay wouldn’t be late and not call ahead unless something was wrong and he couldn’t._

When Sonny joined the others in the briefing room, he looked around to see if Clay had magically appeared, he hadn’t, he’d have to interrupt to bring the teams’ attention to Clay not being here.

Just as Jason was about to ask a question about the mission, Sonny jumped in ahead of him and said, “Sorry to interrupt, Jase, but Goldilocks ain’t back yet and it’s way past curfew. He said he’d be back at 21:00, not like him to be late. Not one bit.”

Lisa sprung into action requesting the location of Clay’s phone from one of the tech team. Questions were being fired at Sonny, ‘Where did he go?’, ‘When was he supposed to be back by?’ ‘Why did he go out on his own?’. Sonny had no answer to the last one. _Why did I let him go by himself? What was I thinking?_

“We’ve got a location!”, everyone in the room hushed when Lisa said this. “It’s been stationary for almost an hour.” With that said, Jason ordered Bravo to gear up to search for their kid and for Lisa to brief them as they were getting ready.

“Wait! I got something.”, a member of the tech team near shouted out, “A picture has been released on the dark web about the kidnapped American citizen.”

“That’s great,” Jason deadpanned, “we’ll get on that after we rescue our missing operator.”

“No, you’re gonna wanna see this.” And with that said, he projected the photo on the big screen. Sonny looked at it with a wide gaze and that feeling of dread in his gut spread to his whole body. The picture was grainy and the lighting was bad, but it was clear there was a figure, strong built and bound to a chair. The man looked like he went a few rounds with Ali, bruises covered his bare torso and some of his face. But there was one feature that caught the members of Bravo, the unmistakably blond hair sat atop the hostages’ head. Taking the entire figure and features of the man, he could’ve been.. “Clay?” Sonny’s voice was barely above a whisper, but everyone in the room could hear.

There was a caption with the photo, demanding ransom for the American citizen, two million American dollars. Maybe they didn’t know he was military. That could be the only thing keeping him alive.

“Get me more info on that, I want to know when and where that was taken. Get me a clearer image too” Jason couldn’t believe it. _How had they managed to take Clay from right under their noses?_ Jason felt sick. If anything happened to him, he didn’t want to think what he’d do. Whatever happened to the kid, Jason always felt responsible for it. It was the same with the rest of the team but Clay was almost like a son to him, even though he’d never admit it out loud. And though Clay didn’t want it acknowledged, he was still young. It was easy to forget most times but he’s only twenty-eight. _This can’t be how it e-._ Jason stopped himself from finishing that thought. He’d get his boy home, none left behind, not if Jason had anything to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Building up to the whump, there is a bit of angst in this though! There will be more whump in the next chapter.  
> I want to thank everyone who has read this so far and has left comments and kudos, I appreciate you all! xx


	3. My Way or the High Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 of Whumptober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 of Whumptober - My Way or the High Way - Manhandled/ Forced to their Knees/ Held at Gunpoint
> 
> !!WARNING!!, there is torture in this chapter, if this isn't for you, please don't read it.

Manhandled/ Forced to their knees/ ~~Held at Gunpoint~~

Clay didn’t know how much time had passed since he was taken. He sat tied to a chair, his shirt had been removed to facilitate the torture he endured. Bruises and burn marks covered his torso. He’d noticed the camera before the picture was taken. He also noticed the cartel members set up the tripod for the camera, and could only presume it was to live broadcast his torture on the dark web. He wasn’t sure how, but in the last while they had figured out that he was military. Things weren’t looking good for him. Clay knew his captors were no longer looking for ransom, but to make an example out of him for the entire world to see. An example that would be incredibly painful and would undoubtedly end with his death.

The blinking red light informed Clay that the live broadcast had begun. The cartel, all wearing masks to hide their identity, began to shout at the camera about the deceitful Americans who can’t keep to their own business. Clay knew his façade was up, they knew he could understand Spanish. _They must have somehow got access to my profile from the Navy database._ He didn’t know how they managed it. It was supposed to be unquestionably secure.

The shouting was now in the direction of Clay. Two cartel members began to cut the bonds that had him tied to the chair. His legs were now free and his hands were now bound together in front of him. He clasped them together as he was manhandled out of the chair and forced to his knees. He was shoved roughly and Clay thought he may have heard his kneecaps crack. Somehow the shouting got louder and Clay could barely keep up with translating, his concussion likely being the reason why. ‘Por favor,’ he pleaded, ‘liberarme.’ Clay appealed to his captors to set him free, he repeated this over and over again, which earned him a forceful punch to the side of his face. He almost lost his balance but was held in place. He repeated the sentence faster with more urgency.

Clay decided in that moment to reach out to Bravo, ‘Don’t blame yourselves’, he said in English, ‘I know you tried your best. I love you all.’ It was a bold statement, but he meant it in full. He hadn’t cared for anyone in his life before Bravo became his family. He did all he could for them, surely that was all they could ask for. After he addressed the camera, a rag was shoved in his open mouth and was then tied tightly behind his head. ‘Mmph. Mm mmph!’ Clay struggled and worked his jaw to loosen the gag but it stayed secure.

‘Give thanks to Andres Doza. Thanks to him, we are eliminating the American vermin from our beloved country. He will suffer first, then he will be executed. Doza saves the Mexican people from the brutality of the American army.’ All Clay could think was that he hoped his brothers weren’t watching his execution. He wasn’t sure if he’d acknowledged it before, but he loved each and every one of them. They all held a special place in Clay’s heart that he didn’t know could be filled from the absence of a loving family growing up. He thought mostly of Jason, who had become a father figure to Clay, he would surely blame himself for Clay’s death.

There was nothing that could be done. Clay hoped none of his brothers blamed themselves. It was his own stupid fault that got him in this mess. He said a silent “sorry” to Sonny who he made cover for him so that he could venture out on his own. _It was my fault, and mine alone, please don’t blame yourself for my foolishness._

Clay heard the unmistakable cock of a gun and he felt the pressure of the gun on the back of his head. _This was it, the last time he would feel anything._ He just wished his death wasn’t so public. He always had a feeling that he would die for his country. However, he would have never picked out this scenario. Clay imagined his brothers watching on hopelessly. Again, he tried to loosen his bonds, with no success. He felt tears in his eyes. _What did it matter?_ He’s be dead soon and no one would care, or be there to reprimand him of his display of emotions. Clay drowned out the violence and shouting for once, and reflected on the life he lived. His military career was one to be envied, he beat records of the youngest so and so in the Navy, but in the end what did that matter? He wished he was back in his apartment, he wished Stella didn’t mean the things she said and everything could go back to the way they were.

Stella. _Was she watching this? Was she crying for him?_ This was exactly the reason why she broke up with him. _She’s better off without me, I don’t want to hurt her._ Sonny was the only brother Clay told about his break up, even though Sonny was pissed that she let Clay go off with a broken heart, Clay hoped he would be there for her if she needed it when Clay died.

His breathing became rapid and the panic set in. Clay stared right into the lens of the camera. Clay tried to picture each and every one of his loved ones and focus on them. He knew he would be in for a world of hurt before he met his end.

The broadcast was paused momentarily to set the scene of his torture. He was now positioned in the middle of the room, his arms hung from a hook in the ceiling. Clay could just about stand on the tips of his toes, his shoes and socks were removed, he remained only in his underwear as he was also relieved of his trousers. He couldn’t catch a full breath with his arms stretched upwards, leaving him trying to take deep breaths to control the panic. He tried to go back in his mind to the SERE training he received. Tried to think of anything that could help him in his current situation.

And just like that, his torture began. The punches and kicks were hurtful but bearable, what took Clay by surprise though was the whip. The first _crack_ set his back on fire and he couldn’t hold in the agony in his scream as he felt it. Though the gag muffled any sounds from his mouth he was sure it was picked up on the camera. He tried, he really tried to not make a sound, to take back some control of the situation he was in. Another _crack_ and another flash of agony, his vision went white and for a second, he saw nothing. This went on for some time and eighteen lashes later they stopped to look at the result. Clay’s once unblemished back, now looked a crisscross of red all over, moving up and down with each gasp of air. A layer of sweat covered Clay as he fought to stay conscious. _When would it end?_

A knife was then taken to his arms and legs and made a few thin shallow cuts, these wouldn’t need stitches, but were almost expertly done in a way that tormented each nerve ending on Clays’ skin. In a way, Clay was grateful for the gag, he would be shamelessly begging for it all to stop if it hadn’t been there. The final straw had been the introduction of the cattle prod. The crackle of electricity brought a whole new feeling of fear into Clay and he began to sob. _Please.. please just stop._ It was jabbed into his abdomen and his whole body began to spasm. His muscles contracted suddenly and he couldn’t breathe. Clay smelt the burning of his own skin.

He didn’t notice when the electricity stopped coursing through his body. His muscles continued to spasm and contract. A few seconds later and the process began all over again, this time the prod jabbed him in his ribs on the right side. Clay couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t get away, and from some sort of mercy, he passed out and welcomed the darkness that surrounded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, hope it was worth the wait! Thanks again for the reads, kudos, and comments! All encourages me to keep going with this work! xx


	4. Running Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4 of Whumptober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4 of Whumptober - Running Out of Time - Caged / Buried Alive / Collapsed Building

Caged/ Buried Alive/ Collapsed Building

Jason didn’t believe what he was seeing. There’s no way it was his brother, _his son_ , that he saw being tortured. He felt helpless. To see Clay like that as awful as it was to watch, he knew that experiencing it was worse, and for that reason he couldn’t look away. It would be unfair to escape it, almost like a sort of betrayal if he looked away.

The livestream ended shortly after Clay lost consciousness. Though the beating looked far from over. There was silence filling the room. And then all at once, the room was full of noise. Orders being given, questions asked and answered about what they had just witnessed.

Jason remained still. Trying to remove the deep feeling of fear from within him. He couldn’t lose another brother. He couldn’t add Clay’s phone number to the list who would never answer again. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, then he began to give orders of his own.

* * *

Clay escaped the darkness once again and awoke. This time he’d found himself bound again at the ankles and his wrists also behind his back. He still felt the gag in his mouth, he’d hoped his captors would have relieved him of it. What was different was the metal bars against his back and sides. _I’m in a cage?_ Just like his SERE training. _No, it wasn’t_. _This was real._ Unable to hold it in, Clay let out a hopeless sob through the gag. Now is not the time to give up hope, he scolded himself. His team would be looking for him, they’re probably on their way to his pos right now. Clay cleared his mind and brought himself back to SERE, to what Adam told him before it started, ‘ _The more you put into this training, the more you’ll get out._ ’ He thought back to all the coping techniques he learned through that hellish time. God, he missed his mentor.

If his brothers didn’t come soon, Clay wasn’t sure he could take another beating. With the way his body felt, it seemed like the brutes kept torturing him even after they rendered him unconscious. He felt no shame with how he dealt with it at the time. The important thing was that he wasn’t a traitor to his country. He had reason to believe many expected him to, being his father’s son and all.

The room Clay was in was dark and he could barely identify the layout from the light creeping in under the door. He had been moved to a new room, hopefully not a new location altogether, he needed his team to find him and soon. Distant voices getting closer. Clay’s heart skipped a beat, taking deep breaths to suppress the absolute fear that took hold of him. He had a moment to put back on the bravado. He wouldn’t give his captors the satisfaction, well not if he could help it. Clay braced himself against the back of the cage, hissing as his lashes came in contact with the metal bars. _Be strong._ _Give your brothers a chance to find you._

Three of the men entered the room and turned their attention to Clay. Light flooding the small room. Shouting at him and kicking his cage. He tried to brace himself but in the tight space he fell hard on his back and let out a muffled groan. He gave them his best glare as he could feel the blood beginning to flow from his now reopened wounds. _If his wounds weren’t infected before, they sure were now._

Clay heard a round of shots fired. He heard the retaliation. Suddenly the building shook and he heard a loud boom. Almost like there was an earthquake, his ears ringing from the loudness of it. _What’s going on? Was it-? Had his team come for him?_ Clay dared to hope. Not a second later his hopes plummeted as he saw a large crack crawl along the wall. The crackling sound was all he could hear as it travelled along the wall. Dust and debris was all around him. Clay became desperate. He manoeuvred himself in a better position and tried kicking to get the cage open. His shouts were muffled and drowned out by the gunfire. The three amigos had run to join the fight, leaving him alone. ‘Mmph mm!’  
_Help me._

Clay could see a part of the other room through the doorway, he caught sight of a few familiar shapes in fully kitted tactical gear. The walls were unsteady, the original crack splitting and going in every direction, the ceiling becoming increasingly unstable. Clay tried shouting again and locked his gaze with one of his brothers, eyes wide. _Sonny?_

Sonny started in the direction of Clay. Target locked. He’d located his brother, he had to get to him. It was one of those rare moments when you look back and everything happened in slow motion. Sonny saw Clay bundled into a cage, he was shouting something, _a warning_ , but Sonny couldn’t make out what the kid was trying to say through the gag. A thunderous sound rang out and just as he was about to cross the threshold into the smaller room he saw the ceiling give way to gravity and come crashing down.

Jason acted quickly and yanked Sonny back before he got crushed too. The two came down hard, knocked backwards, only to see the doorway blocked with large pieces of rubble. Before the thick amounts of dust settled Bravo began shouting desperately for their teammate. They’d cleared the area and TOC deemed it clear of hostiles, for now anyway. They could no longer hear Clay’s shouts. Had they gotten so close to rescuing their brother only to see him crushed under a building before their own eyes?


	5. Where Do You Think You’re Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5 of Whumptober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5 of Whumptober - Where Do You Think You’re Going? - On The Run / Failed Escape / Rescue

~~On The Run~~ / ~~Failed Escape~~ / Rescue

After quickly assessing that the scene was safe, Bravo got to work with clearing as much of the debris as they could to get to Clay. They called out to him, leaving time in between each call in case he heard them and shouted back. Bravo heard no response. It took a lot of effort and teamwork but they’d managed to shift enough rubble where they could see the top of the cage. Trent was mentally preparing himself and going through checklists in his head of what sort of medical aid Clay would need as soon as they could get to him. Flashes of Clay’s torture raced through his mind, already assessing the potential damage.

‘HAVOC this is Bravo One.’ Jason panted into his radio.

‘Go for HAVOC.’ Blackburn replied.

‘The op is going sideways. We’ve located Bravo Six. Ceiling collapsed on top of him. We’re clearing a route to him now. Prepare a medevac to our current pos. I’ll radio when we are Oscar Mike.’

‘Good copy Bravo One, get our boy home.’

Bravo cleared what rubble they could from around the cage, a large slab had fallen directly on top of the cage which had caused two of the bars to give way and impale Clays’ left leg, one in the thigh and one in the calf. Upon inspection, Clay remained unconscious but was still breathing. P _robably best for the moment,_ thought Jason. _At least the kid can’t feel pain right now._

‘Alright, Bravo listen up. Two and Three, get out the tools, I want as much of that cage removed as possible. Five, watch for tangos and report immediately if you see anything suspicious. Four, as soon as the cage is removed you’ll have access to Six, provide whatever first aid you can, I’ll assist you. No doubt Six will be disoriented and in a world of pain. We need to focus and be efficient, then get the hell out of here.’ As soon as their leader finished speaking, Bravo kicked into gear like a well oiled machine.

The bars of the cage weren’t that thick, approximately 2cm in diameter. One by one the bars were cut away, only three remained untouched. As soon as Ray cut the last pole that wasn’t through his leg, Clay woke up and started thrashing about. _The vibrations of the metal must have been excruciating, Trent thought._ His eyes darting in every direction but unseeing and not recognising any of his brothers before him. With being pinned down by the poles impaling his leg and his bindings at his ankles and wrists he was still trapped despite the absence of the cage.

Jason went instantly to Clays side, he knelt down took Clay’s face in his hands. His cries were still muffled by the gag and Jason reached around the back of Clay’s head to remove it. Clay’s eyes settled on Jason and a moment passed before recognition flickered in his expression.

‘Jase?’ Clay rasped.

Despite himself Jason grinned, ‘That’s right, kid, we’re not leaving without you.’ Jason removed his hands from Clay’s face and rested them on his own knees.

Clay’s heart leapt with the familiarity, he never thought he’d see his brothers again, he’d resigned to the fact. ‘I didn’t think-I thought I was-‘.

‘Now don’t finish that sentence how I think you’re gonna, Bam Bam,’ Sonny drawled, ‘or you'll hurt my feelings, and we don’t want that now, do we?’

Clay shook his head, his attention drawn once again to his body and how it was hurting.

As soon as the cage was out of the way and while the reunion was going on, Trent got to work on his initial assessment of Clay’s injuries. It was a miracle that it was only one leg that was impaled. _Heck, Trent thought, that cage probably saved Clay from being crushed to death under the rubble._ Trent recorded the vital signs, low blood pressure, high heart rate, and rapid breathing. _Could be as a result of dehydration, all of these symptoms are signs of hypovolaemic shock._ His thoughts went straight to Clay’s leg and the blood loss.

With a knife, Trent cut the rope at the ankles, Clay’s skin was cool and clammy under his fingertips. Trent quickly grabbed and prepared what he needed to treat hypovolaemic shock. It was the most likely diagnosis. Clay was probably given just enough water so that he didn’t die prematurely, and there was a lot of blood coming from his leg wounds. He was working against the clock, not only because they were out in the field but because Clay’s situation was dire. Sure, he didn’t seem like he was at death’s door yet, but that was because he was young and the rest of his body was compensating. His organs would begin to shut down one by one, usually starting with the kidneys, and once they couldn’t compensate anymore, it was a quick decline in health from there. If there was major blood loss, Clay could die. Trent needed to avoid that and get Clay to the nearest hospital as soon as possible.

Trent wasn’t exactly sure when he’d become the official unofficial medic in Bravo, but in these moments he was glad of it. He’d earned the trust of each of his brothers’ lives at one point or another, always cool and calm under the pressure, he gets his brothers home safe. _I’ll be damned if today is any different._

‘Bravo One,’ Trent said steadily, ‘I need you up at Clay’s head, like you’re giving him a hug from behind. Let him lean on your chest. No comments, just do as I ask please.’

Jason nodded and helped Clay sit slightly forward from his lying position on the floor. Jason sat behind him with each leg on either side of Clay’s hips. He went to cut the bindings from Clay’s wrists behind the kid’s back when Trent stopped him.

‘Wait, stop. We’ll remove your bindings Clay, I promise, but you might be glad they’re there in a short while. We’ll have to cut the extra parts of the poles away without removing them completely. They’re likely the only thing keeping you from bleeding out.’

Clay didn’t say anything in response but acknowledged the words with a nod as he clenched his fists in preparation for the pain, his eyes not as focused as they had been. Trent needed to hurry up. Trent always found that Clay preferred it when he was told exactly what the medic was going to do rather than get a nasty surprise, so that’s what Trent did. He talked as he did his job. Whether anyone was listening or not he didn’t know or care.

‘Ok, just starting an IV to get plenty of fluids into you. Let’s see. Veins in the foot look fine, a bit small from dehydration but it’s our best bet. No great amount of trauma from the rope. You’re just gonna feel a sharp stick of a needle,’ Clay felt it in his right foot, almost immediately, ‘great. Fluids running freely. Here, Three, stand here and hold this.’ A litre of saline was thrust into his hands as he held it and let gravity do its job to get the fluids in.’

‘How’s it looking out there, Five? All clear?’ Jason called out from where he was sitting.

‘Affirmative, no tangos in sight.’

Cerberus had done his job well. He obediently sat by his master’s feet watching intently at the scene in front of him. He’d wanted to go over and comfort Clay but he knew he was still on the job. Listening for sounds of the enemy. He had to protect his humans.

‘I’m sorry, Clay. I can’t give you anything for the pain. You’re starting to get tired and with a decreased level of consciousness, things can get bad.’ Trent hated it but there was nothing he could do. He handed Jason a roll of gauze. ‘Here. Clay bite down on this.’ Jason held it in front of Clay’s mouth and he bit down on it. Trent placed his hands carefully on Clay’s left leg, earning a muffled moan of pain from his brother. Trent gave the go ahead and Ray got in position to start cutting the remaining pieces of the cage that he could. Ray would have to make four cuts.

Jason braced his arms tightly around the kid’s torso. Clay was really breathing heavy now. Jason spoke words of encouragement as the first cut was made.

‘Aagh. Mmph.’

‘That’s it, you’re doing really well.’

In quick succession, the second, third, and fourth cuts were made, agonised screams throughout, and Clay was free. On Trent’s mark they all lifted Clay out of that room and into a bigger one where Trent had more space to work. Clay’s wrists were released and another IV was started in his forearm. This one ran a broad spectrum antibiotic. Although Trent knew he wouldn’t stop him getting an infection, he at least hoped it would prevent it getting to the stage of sepsis.

Clay was out of it now, unfocused, tired, and confusion began to set in. Everyone was busy around him. Through foggy eyes he could see Ray and Brock fashion a stretcher from a wooden tabletop. They brought it over and set it down beside him. He could hear Jason talking fast into his comms. ‘Urgent medevac needed…helo…two mikes’. Sonny getting ready to help lift Clay onto the stretcher, holding the fluids between his cheek and his shoulder.

‘…Lifting him onto the board on three. One, two, thr-…’ Clay blacked out with the pain. When he opened his eyes the Mexican sun was shining and beaming hot rays down on him. Although the sky was clear, clay felt strong gusts of wind coming from close by. He closed his eyes and blacked out again.

Eyes open and he could see and feel an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, making it slightly easier to breathe. The noise was very loud and with a last comprehensible thought, he knew he was on the helo out of there. Panicked about his team, he did a quick look around. Clay could just about make out each of his brothers before he finally gave in to the darkness, knowing they were safe.


	6. Please....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6 of Whumptober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6 of Whumptober - Please.... - ‘Get it Out’ / No More / ‘Stop, please’
> 
> I really appreciate all of the support you've given my work. Each comment and kudos I've received has made me more and more motivated to finish. 
> 
> Wishing health to you all!

‘Get it Out’ / ~~No More~~ / ‘Stop, please’

Trent ran alongside the gurney as Hospital staff ran with Clay inside to the emergency department. Trent handed over the situation without sparing a single wound or detail. The list of injuries was a long one, _the kid had really been put through the wringer._ Clay’s obvious injuries included bruises and burns covering his torso, his back enveloped with lashes from the whip, Clay had purple ring bruises around his wrists from struggling against the rope bindings, and of course the two small poles jutting out of his thigh and calf respectively.

The doctor, Dr Avila, informed Trent that they would need to do a full work up and since Clay was completely sluggish and delirious, he would not have the capacity to consent for all the investigations as well as the surgery required to remove the iron from his leg. Dr Avila brought Trent over to a nearby desk with the necessary paperwork to sign, consent and safety forms. Trent didn’t want to take his eyes away from his brother but he didn’t want to delay the life saving treatment Clay needed. He quickly glanced over at Clay and the medical team working on him before he set his focus on the paperwork.

The medical team composed of nurses and doctors hurried around Clay assessing him. Recording vital signs, taking blood samples, communicating to each other in rapid Spanish, Clay didn’t know where to look. He had been in and out of consciousness throughout the exfil. All he knew was that he didn’t recognise any faces in front of him or his surroundings, and that the language being spoken was Spanish. These people were coming at him from all angles, pressure on his upper arm, prick of a needle in his left elbow. _I dreamed it all. There was no rescue, I’m still being held captive by the mafia._ Clay felt no bonds holding him back so he dared to make his escape.

A shout, clatters of trays, and a scream from a nurse all happened simultaneously and Trent’s attention shot to Clay. An organised commotion turned into a hectic one and Clay pulled at all the wires and needles and began hitting out at the hospital staff. Clay now had more locations in his body where he was losing blood. He didn’t manage to land anyhits but he kept trying. Trent went over to his brother, paperwork left behind.

‘Get away from me. Get back.’

‘Hey. Hey! Clay, you need to stop.’ Trent urged as he came straight over to his brother. ‘You’re ok, you’re in the hospital. We got you back. You’re safe.’

Clay turned and unsteadily got off the gurney. As soon as his left leg hit the floor it crumpled under his weight. Clay let out an agonised scream as he went down. Trent realised Clay must have forgotten about his leg. The staff again tried to go to Clay and help him but he wouldn’t let them, his eyes locked on the metal poles sticking out of his leg. A lot more blood was coming out as a result of that trauma.

‘Get it out.’ Clay cried from the floor. ‘Get it out! GET IT OUT.’

‘Clay look at me. _Look_ at me.’ Clay tore his eyes away from his leg and locked his gaze with Trent. _I can trust Trent. He’s my brother._

Out of the corner of his eye Trent could see Dr Avila and a nurse draw up an injection, no doubt a sedative from the way Clay was acting. Clay needed emergency surgery, where was he getting the strength to do all this?

‘You’re safe, brother. I wouldn’t lie to you. You trust me right?’ Clay nodded. ‘Good. Then I need you to let these medical professionals help you. You’re in a bad way, Clay. Let them help you.’

Trent was trying to get through to him, but his words just didn’t register with Clay. He wished the rest of Bravo were here to help reorientate Clay. When the helo landed only one team member was allowed to go with Clay, there was no discussion, of course it would be Trent. He had to relay the assessment of his team mate and understand the medical jargon. The rest of the team were led to a visitors room that had been cleared for them so the civilians didn’t get a fright seeing American military operatives hanging out in the corridor. Trent was also listed as Clay’s next of kin. Trent remembered when Clay had pulled him aside and asked him. It was back at the beginning of Clay’s career with Bravo after he had run with them a few times. Clay had brought it up when Trent was patching up a bullet graze on his arm. At that point, his next of kin was Blackburn as his Lieutenant Commander, by default. He didn’t want it to be Ash. He’d agreed and was glad that Clay was starting to open up to the team.

There was nothing Trent could do when Dr Avila motioned to the staff and security to advance on Clay. He protested and fought as much as he could. _It probably felt like being captured all over again_ , Trent thought. Clay was held against the floor, the intramuscular injection plunging straight into his right quadriceps muscle. If Clay felt it he didn’t show it, still struggling at the hands holding him. Trent hated seeing the terror in his eyes.

Only a few moments passed before Clay’s movements became sluggish. When Dr Avila deemed it safe, Clay was lifted back onto the gurney. Security applied soft restraints to his ankles, wrists, and across his chest. Not tight but there was no escaping them, his limbs heavy. In one last attempt at escape, Clay locked eyes with Trent. Clay begged him, pleaded with him.

‘Stop, please.’

Trent swallowed the lump in his throat and tore his gaze away. He finished signing the forms and Clay was brought to the operating theatre. Trent didn’t miss the tears in his brother’s eyes as he was rolled away.

‘You’ll do great, brother. See you after your surgery.’


End file.
